Desirous
by LouisPeter1219
Summary: After the events of Forever Evil, Batman asks Nightwing to stay "dead". He needs his former Robin to be a mole inside the suspicious spy group: Spyral. Nightwing refuses, enraged he's still treated as a sidekick. Venting insatiable desire of everything from Barbara Gordon to erasing Batman's legacy, an Orange Lantern Ring leads him out of Batman's shadow and into his own light...
1. Chapter 1: Origin

**Our story begins during the fight between Nightwing and Batman from Nightwing (2011) #30. It was the last issue in his New 52 series which was my personal favorite. I really didnt like the whole secret agent thing and as a die-hard Nightwing fan, it just struck me as wrong. I strongly disliked the creative direction DC had for my favorite superhero and I stopped reading comics for a while because of it.**

 **When speculating what lantern corps each of the Bat family members belong to ( Batman-yellow, Red Hood- red, etc). I am WELL aware that Dick would most likely fit in the Blue lantern corps. That being said, I did see on a thread somewhere that one could argue he could be an orange lantern if certain elements of his character were fleshed out.**

 **So, "Desirous" is a what-if/au scenario set in the New 52 continuity that explores the idea of Dick Grayson becoming an Orange Lantern instead of a secret agent. Why does the ring choose him? how would he use it? Will the ring take control of him? And _will someone want it back_?**

 **This is my first fanfic on FFN and am excited to share this with you all. Once you complete this story, its sequel: Desirous 2 is also available on this site. Should be on the fist page. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Louis Peter**

* * *

"Why do we fall, Dick?" Batman scolded his former protégé as he tightened his gauntlets, "We fall so we can learn to get back up."

"No. That's not true." Nightwing rebuked as he ripped the blood-stained mask from his face. "We fall because someone pushes us. _We get up to push back..."_

To Nightwing, Dick Grayson was alive again. Every emotion he ever held waged war for supremacy in his mind, body, and heart. For a hero who had been unmasked on national television, murdered by the Crime Syndicate, and resurrected by Lex Luthor (of all people), this mental strife was more than welcomed. To Dick, it was much more comforting to feel everything at once instead of nothing at all.

And he wasn't going back, or at least not without a fight. Batman had learned that Spyral, a spy unit working under the UN, had been forming a database housing the secret identities and connections of earth's mightiest heroes. Diana, Hal, Barry, Clark, no-one was safe. Since no one knew Dick had been revived, Batman saw fit to prepare his first Robin for a role inside the espionage group. Nightwing had to prove to Batman that he could fight like he couldn't be captured ever again. Dick had to prove to Bruce that his prodigal son was indeed alive.

"No, I can't do it, I won't do it!" Nightwing screamed as he dropkicked Batman into a control panel. "I can't stay dead!"

"They want our identities" said Batman.

"But, Tim?!" replied Nightwing.

"Our secrets,"

"Alfred?!"

"who we hate,"

"Jason?!"

" _who we love_ ,"

" _Barbara_!?"

" _They're looking for who we really are, Dick. And I need you to stay dead to stop them_."

Nightwing defiantly rose to his feet. He was battered and bloodied from head to toe, but so too was Batman. Their ideologies have always butted heads, but rarely had they crossed fists. They both knew that this time, one of them had to leave the victor; one of them had to _win_. If Bruce's words were true, the fate of the Justice League and all other metahumans depended on it.

Nightwing had always been a shoulder to lean on for Superman, The Flash, and many other heroes. He had a way of restoring hope in those who restore hope in us. But in this moment, he could care less about it. The only people running through his mind were those he had previously mentioned. And the pace at which they ran rivaled the speed force.

"No Bruce. You don't need me. You need an accomplice. You always have." Nightwing yelled. He and Bruce had always argued like this. If they hadn't, Nightwing would have never been. If Batman's words could move they'd move Atlantis to Themyscira. But Nightwing was his adopted son; he learned from the best how not to budge.

"You know what Bruce? Why did you _need_ to replace me? Did you honestly care for Jason or did you just need another life to ruin in red and green spandex? If you need someone to "stay dead" you should ask him. He's good at it."

"Jason is selfish, unlike you." Batman said. "I wouldn't trust this with anyone who couldn't give themselves for the greater good."

"So that's why it's always me, isn't it? Because I care about other people? Because I care about their feelings?! Their wants?! Their desires?! Their dreams?! Maybe, you should learn a thing or two from your own job application, Bruce. Maybe you'd understand why someone who actually feels anything at all can't do this."

Batman clocked Nightwing with a right hook that sent him flying into another dashboard. But Nightwing would not stay down. He _refused_ to stay dead.

"I have feelings, Dick," Batman responded. "I just chose not to let them control me. You could be a better Batman than I ever could if you learned to do the same."

"But I don't _want_ to be Batman!" Nightwing screamed back, launching himself at the Dark Knight. "Jesus Christ Bruce, let it go! Damien wants it badly and hell, Tim would be great at it! You only want to force that damn cowl on me because it's what _you_ want! And you know what?! _I don't care what you want_! I care about what _I want_. _I want_ to rebuild Haley's Circus from the ground up again. _I_ _want_ to reform the Bludhaven P.D. so that no one in that god-forsaken city loses another life. _I want_ to find Barbara, show her I'm alive, and confess my love to her. All this, I cannot do, as a dead man. _I want_ to live!"

Nightwing leapt to his left and kicked Batman in the throat with his right. The force that hit Bruce's windpipe was almost superhuman. One emotion prevailed in the war for Dick Grayson's mind. His blood had not boiled with rage, but soured with _greed_.

"Maybe, I want what's _yours_ Bruce. You know what? Maybe I want _MY_ symbol blaring in the moonlight. Maybe I want _MY_ name alone to strike fear in the hearts of criminals. When you're dead, I don't want _YOUR_ legacy as Batman, Bruce. I want _MY_ legacy as Nightwing."

 ** **CRASH!****

A blaring flash of orange light broke through one of the Batcave's walls. It whirled throughout the Batcave, grazing past every monitor and statue. Finally, it found its way into Nightwing's clenched fist. As he opened it, the light revealed itself as a ring. It was strikingly similar to a Green Lantern's, only orange. The ring began to glow as it spoke to him:

"Richard Grayson of Earth _: You want it all_. Welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps."


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Grayson

Chapter 2: Flying Grayson

Nightwing stared at the ring, then to Batman, and then back to the ring. He knew its power from researching, studying, and fighting alongside Hal and other Green Lanterns. He's even seen yellow and red power rings, but never an orange one. He felt an instant connection with the ring both physically and emotionally; its timing blessed him like an answered prayer. Could this ring be the only one of its kind? Could it only be _his?_

"Don't...don't do it, Dick," Bruce warned as he laid gasping for breath. "The rings... they're dangerous... they'll consume you... control you." Batman warned.

"I won't let it, Bruce." Nightwing said. "And I won't let you either."

He placed the ring on his finger and it instantly laced his costume with orange light. It was primarily black like his normal suit but with an orange chevron instead of red. Knowing power rings are thought-based weapons, he began to think of all that he wanted with this second chance at life: the circus, the reputation, the thrill of being a hero, and the girl of his dreams. He raised his ring to the ceiling and created the construct of a fist. It rivaled the size of Batman's giant penny.

"Goodbye, Bruce." Nightwing said. Batman flinched and closed his eyes...

 ** **BOOM!****

Nightwing busted through the top of the Batcave and flew away.

The wind that grazed his soft skin and flailed his long hair had always felt amazing swinging from Bludhaven's rooftops. But grappling hooks and wing-dings could only get one so high. He always believed one could never learn to fly unless they took the risk of falling, and he fell often. Whether it be from buildings or in love, Dick Grayson always had a habit of falling right on his face or straight to the ground. Now, infused with the power of orange light, he had finally learned to fly. Not even the sky was the limit.

"Help! Somebody help!" a woman shrieked from down below. Without hesitation, Nightwing aimed his ring towards the sound and flew to it. Two muggers had cornered a red-haired woman in one of Gotham's many dark alleyways. As Nightwing looked down at her, he began to think of Babs and how happy she'll be to find out he's alive. A scene straight out of a movie played in his head reuniting them both. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, he just _wanted_ her. And he wanted her _bad_.

"Ay ma, don't worry! We ain't gon' rob ya" said the first mugger, flipping his bleach-tipped dread locks away from his face.

"We don't want yo money, honey; we just want that cake!" said the second mugger.

"I'm flattered guys but, ya know, I'm just not into black guys. Sor-" The first mugger grabbed her by the throat before she could finish her apology.

"You racist bitch!" yelled the first mugger. "We wasn't gon' rob you before, but we are now arn't we, Marq?"

"Damn right, Jon! Finna bout ta' rob AND rape this broad!" Marq said as he pulled a gun from his denim jacket. He loaded it and placed it at the woman's forehead. "Let's start with them buttons, baby gurl. Then w-"

 ** **CLANG!****

A wing-ding knocked the gun right out of Marq's hands!

"Ya know, I was never much of a butt guy" joked Nightwing. "Having a nice one myself I've always preferred girls of the double-d variety."

Marq and John looked at each other, dropped the girl, and opened fire at Nightwing. He used his ring to form a construct of a riot shield, blocking and parrying the bullets away. As John and Marq's guns fired their last rounds, Nightwing sheathed the construct he had made and pummeled the muggers the old-fashioned way. They swung with lefts and rights but Nightwing countered each fist with his escrima sticks. He flipped over the two thugs, bashed their heads together, and then fired an orange energy beam that sent them both flying into a dumpster. He shone his ring at the lid and used the orange light to slam it closed.

"Gotham is a dangerous place at night, miss." Nightwing advised the woman. "You should probably take the subway next time."

"Sure will. Thanks, hero!" She kissed him and coyly scattered away like a school girl with a crush.

"No problem, miss." Nightwing hollered back at her with a smile on his face. "The pleasure's all _mine._ "


	3. Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather

Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather

Coping with post-traumatic stress was hellish for Barbara Gordon. It's been several years since that fateful encounter with the Joker and life has only gotten worse since Dick's death. Sure, she still fought crime as Batgirl but not nearly as well as she did in her hey-day.

The mere sight of a firearm could send her into a panic. The maddening depression of survivor's guilt kept her awake for hours, sometimes days at a time. Paraplegics around the world had to live with their condition but she, the daughter of a highly decorated police officer, had the privilege of receiving breakthrough rehabilitative medicine not yet available in the west. Barbara was always a strong soul, but these draining thoughts ate her alive.

As she walked to her window for some fresh air, a small bird flew to the balcony.

"Hi, little birdie! Want some food?!" She asked it. "I think I have som-". Before she could finisher her thought, she looked closer at the bird. Its plump belly was colored red while the feathers on its head and tail were black and gray. As soon as she realized this bird was a robin, Barbara wept.

All the memories of her and Dick growing up together flooded her memory. Although both of them were brought up by stoic crime fighters with a complex, they found time to enjoy some semblance of childhood together. Through the good and the bad, Barbara and Dick were always there for each other. In their later years, they realized their connection may be something more than just good friendship. But before either of them could act on it, it was too late. The Crime Syndicate of Earth-3 had captured Dick and killed him on national television. As this painful, _debilitating_ memory came back to her, Barbara realized she not only missed Dick Grayson, but she _loved_ him.

Tears streamed down her face. She ran back inside and slammed the door, scaring the robin away. She buried her head in her arms and leaned helplessly over her bedroom nightstand. It was the subtle reminders of these dark moments in her life that always got to her. Hesitating to act at gunpoint was easily overcome with adrenaline when she was in costume. But in the comfort of her own home, the little things always hurt the most.

 ** _WOOSH_**

A breeze flew in through the door she just slammed closed. Since there was nothing below the balcony to climb, the only people capable of reaching her balcony undetected were metahumans or assassins. Barbara began to panic and reached for a knife inside her dresser. Although she was mentally weak from emotional strain, she was physically strong in self-defense. She saw a glowing light emanating from the kitchen. She began to hear footsteps growing louder in volume with each passing second.

 _Just a few more steps_ Barbara thought. _One_... _two_...


	4. Chapter 4: Cupidity

Chapter 4: Cupidity

Barbara dropped her knife as she turned the corner. Her pupils dilated and the hairs on her forearm stood still. She could not believe who stood before her; it was like she had seen a ghost.

"Babs," said Dick. He wore a burgundy suit and held a jet-black rose. "I-"

She slapped him right across his face. She needed ensure this was not, indeed, a ghost.

"Jesus Christ what was tha-"

She threw herself in his arms and kissed him. The romantic tension between the two had finally burst! As they embraced, they felt that somewhere, in some alternate universe, this surreal moment was always meant to happen sooner than it did. Their kiss felt anxious yet comfortable, so fresh and yet so familiar.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to do that let alone see you again." Barbara said, tears of joy began their stream down her face.

"Neither did I," Nightwing said as his hand grazed her cheek. "But I'm _really_ glad I did."

As they leant in for more kissing, the sound of a broadcast directed their attention towards the kitchen television.

"We interrupt your scheduled programming tonight for a breaking news alert!" said the Gotham News anchor. "Almost half of a million dollars-worth of weapons have just been stolen from the Gotham National Guard base. Police are in route but the suspects have already destroyed 2 mar-" an explosion could be seen and heard from the live feed, "...oh my god, 3 marked cars have been destroyed. Five officers have been reported dead, two injured. Our sources have just confirmed that that thieves are led by the notorious crime boss Tony Zucco."

Dick's eyes widened. First in shock, but then in selfish wrath. It hadn't been long since Zucco, the man behind the Flying Grayson's death, seemed to turn over a new leaf. Without him, Dick couldn't have stopped the Prankster from destroying Chicago. He waited all his life to get Zucco behind bars, but not in such bittersweet fashion. Zucco turned himself in to set an example for his son and apologize to his wife for living a double life. Dick, always seeing the good in anyone, took this act as a silent promise; a promise to leave his criminal past behind him and live a happy, normal, family life. But here he was, not only running this heist operation, but out in the trenches himself.

"I'll go with you," Barbara blurted out. She could read the expression on Dick's face and his body language. "I'm not losing you again."

"No Babs," Nightwing replied. The inflexion in his voice confirmed to her he was flying solo. "He's _mine..._ "

He ripped off his suit and dropped the rose at Barbara's feet. His costume ejected from a compartment in his watch and so too did his mask from his back pocket. As he stepped towards the window from which he came, his orange power ring began to glow. Again, it changed the chevron on his chest from red to orange, branding him with the lantern symbol in the center of his chest.

"You're a Lantern now?!" Barbara gasped. "Is that how you're back from the dead?"

"Yes, and I'm not exactly sure how," Nightwing assured her, "but it does make me feel alive."

And with that, he lifted his ring towards the sky.

"Later, Babs." Nightwing said as he began to fly.


	5. Chapter 5: Karmic

Chapter 5: Karmic

 **BRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRRTRTRRTRTRTRT!**

"How many freakin' cops could there possibly be in Gotham?" one of Zucco's henchmen yelled as he fired multiple rounds from his M1A1 tommy gun. "You'd think with all these pigs this god-damned city doesn't even need a Bat-."

"Don't jinx it," another henchman interupted as he blasted another marked car with a grenade launcher. "You swear you only say his name and he shows up."

"He won't be an issue," Zucco said in a sinister yet soothing voice. "If he were, he would have stopped us already. He's probably with Superman or someone else in the League. What a shame." Zucco said as he fired a few rounds from his pistol; he hit the front left tire of the last cop car sending it spiraling over the mountainside.

"Pathetic." Tony Zucco spewed under his breath.

But right before his eyes, the car rose from below and landed safely back on the road! It was surrounded by an aura of orange light!

"Hey boss..." one of the henchman said in nervous shock, "since when are there Green Lanterns in Gotham? And when the hell did they change their color?".

"I don't know" answered Zucco, "But we're about to find out..."

Glowing orange spikes appeared on the road just a few hundred feet in front of them. The light that shone from them seemed to originate from some point in the sky. And all Zucco and his men could do at that point was look up...

 **PSSSSSHHHT**

Their tires were slashed! Their car sank! They skidded for a few hundred feet until grinding to a screeching halt. Out of pure desperation, Zucco threw his strongest C4 at the remaining cop car. But as it detonated, an orange ball of light encapsulated the explosion, protecting the cop car and those inside it. Like some sort of cadmium angel, the prodigal son descended from above.

"Thought you were done with this, Zucco" said Nightwing.

"Thought you were dead," Zucco replied.

"Guess we're both batting a thousand." Nightwing chimed back with a smirk.

"What's with the orange power ring?"

"You know what you crooks say: "I didn't choose the thug life, _it chose me_."

"My family left me, Nightwing. I have no choice anymore."

"You always have the choice to walk away, Zucco. You just choose not to."

"I also had the choice to let Prankster kill you. And maybe I chose wrong."

Zucco signaled to his men and they loaded their guns. Nightwing's face lit up with a sinister smirk.

"Not on _my_ watch" Nightwing blurted under his breath. The sclera of his eyes flickered orange on his third word.

They opened fire on Nightwing but he blocked the bullets with another construct of a riot shield. They charged at him but he roundhouse kicked the first and blasted the second with a blast of orange light. He turned back to Zucco and taunted him.

"Fight me like a man, the man you wanted your son to think you were." baited Nightwing.

Zucco, enraged, made his charge. He swung wildly with a right but Nightwing used the momentum for an Aikido throw, tossing Zucco to the ground. He mounted the crime boss and pummeled him with rights and lefts. Again, the sclera in his eyes flickered orange with each swing. The want, the desire, the _greed_ for revenge materialized in Zucco's pain; it began to consume the former boy wonder, allowing a beating of his parent's killer relentlessly to a pulp. He _needed_ to _have_ this moment.

Nightwing rose to his feet, raised his ring hand at Zucco, formed a large construct of a hand, and lifted the crime boss's body with it. The hand clasped Zucco as if he were clay, squeezing the life out of him.

"Remember Haley's Circus? The Flying Graysons? Their son?!" Nightwing yelled.

"We've...been through this!" Zucco yelped with whatever breath he could, "... I don't...know... swear to God-"

"SWEAR TO _ME_!" Nightwing screamed!

His eyes flickered orange again. The hand construct grew small, wide spikes at its palms. They weren't sharp enough to kill Zucco but enough to double his pain.

"Maybe maximum-security prison doesn't get the news. But whoever told you Nightwing was dead left out a pretty crucial detail."

Nightwing used the hand opposite his ring to remove his mask. At first, Zucco had no clue what this was for. But a closer look into Nightwing's unmasked eyes told the whole story.

"The Flying Graysons, you killed them, _I_ was their son"

"Nightwing...I..."

Nightwing retracted the spikes but then drew them again! Zucco yelled for mercy that would never come.

"Ya know, this whole lantern thing is new to me. The greens have an oath, Sinestro has an oath, hell, even the reds have an oath. Maybe I should to. Let's try one out, shall we?"

Dick's eyes turned completely orange as he spoke. The lantern symbol of avarice shown bright in his pupils. As he spoke, the ring's light seeped into his soul:

" _No matter your strength,_

 _No matter your might,_

 _Evil will never escape my sight!_

 _No longer a shadow to the Dark Knight_..."

Nightwing flew high into the sky and his construct dragged Zucco with him. He sheathed the orange hand and caught Zucco by the throat with his own. He dangled his parent's killer high above the roads, like a circus act on a tightrope.

 _"_ _CHOKE on MY power,_ "

He then illuminated the roads below with scalding orange light; the damaged cars and dead bodies ignited in flames.

 _"_ _BURN in MY light..."_

He released his grip, leaving Zucco in free fall. As he watched his parents' killer descend to his death, flashbacks of that terrible night at Haley's came to mind. He then thought of the son Zucco mentioned, Sonia Branch, and how they both just lost their father. But that last thought left him as quickly as it came. The satisfaction of this moment masked any sense of empathy he had for the Zucco family. This wasn't about them, this was about _him_. He spent his entire life dreaming of this justice. And justice was finally _his_...

As he began to fly away, Nightwing suddenly felt his ring's power draining. He himself was growing tired and weak with each foot he flew. He and the ring must've been connected on a deeper level now. But there was no time to ponder how. He had to press on, he had to return to Barbara, he had to kiss her again. He had to love her. _He had to have it all;_ if he collapsed now, he would have none of it!

In only seconds, another movement proved to be too much. Nightwing began to slip away into unconsciousness, falling fast down to the same hell Tony Zucco burned in. It was poetically ironic that he too, like his parents, would fall to his death. At least Bruce got him to stay dead after all...


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dick woke up! He could've sworn he died again, but again he was alive...

His vision was blurry but improved with each passing second. He realized he was no longer on Gotham's highways but a place that looked like a level of afterlife between heaven and purgatory. The walls around him were crystal-like, translucent and sharp like diamonds. He tried to sit up but couldn't. Not out of fatigue, but out of restraint. Shackles and cuffs made of blue light clasped him to the bed he laid in. He tried to use his ring but it was no use. He was being trapped against his will.

Two figures approached him, one at each of his sides. As his vision fully recovered, he realized he was both _safe_ and _sorry_.

"He's awake!" said Saint Walker.

"Hello Dick," said Superman. "We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

 _ **Orange Lantern Nightwing will return...**_

 **Thank you all for reading my first fanfic on FFN! I had a blast writing this story about my favorite superhero and a favorite concept of mine. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger, but I want you guys to come back for the sequel.**

 **I'll be studying for a new certification for my day job for most of my free time. However, I will continue to promote/discuss Desirous on my Instagram LouisPeterBooks or right here on FFN.**

 **Please be sure to leave a review, follow or favorite this story, and/or follow me on Instagram!**

 **Stay _Desirous_ in your sector,**

 **-Louis Peter**

 ** _UPDATE: DESIROUS 2 IS OUT!_ Go to Browse Comics Nightwing and it should be on the first page!**


End file.
